


Covered in scars (I fall apart)

by Shutupandance



Series: Pride AU [1]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: !!!, (circa), Acceptance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Gender Confusion, Gender Identity, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Non-binary character, Panic Attacks, Transphobia, aka Lallo, ma anche
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupandance/pseuds/Shutupandance
Summary: Matteo fa sedere Lauro accanto a lui, una mano sopra il ginocchio come per sostenerlo, come se stesse per dargli una terribile notizia e Lauro inizia seriamente a temere il peggio, lo sta fissando impaziente, pronto a ricevere la brutta notizia, lo sguardo terrorizzato.“T’ho iscritto su Grindr.”Lauro esala un sospiro di sollievo, il volto rilassato, tranquillità che dura solo pochi secondi, il tempo di elaborare quello che gli ha detto l’amico ed è subito in piedi pronto ad urlargli contro.“Che hai fatto te mo?? Nun mi pare d’avette mai dato il permesso no?”[Questa fic nasce come prequel di "I live for glitter not you", ma entrambe le fic possono essere lette separatamente]
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Series: Pride AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883755
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Covered in scars (I fall apart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mem0rie_di_una_gaysha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mem0rie_di_una_gaysha/gifts).



> Quello che doveva essere un tranquillo Grindr AU si è velocemente trasformato in un magone, senza il mio permesso tra l'altro, ma beh eccolo qua.
> 
> Il titolo è preso da una canzone del bby (aka Post Malone) intitolata I fall apart.
> 
> !!! Prima di leggere per favore guardate bene i tag !!!
> 
> Detto questo enjoy <3

Lauro si sveglia di soprassalto, qualcuno sta bussando insistentemente alla porta di camera sua, si ruota velocemente per afferrare il telefono sul comodino e controllare che ore siano, la luce dello schermo illumina la stanza e porta Lauro a chiudere insistentemente gli occhi e lanciare nuovamente il telefono sul comodino.  
  
La porta della sua camera si spalanca e Lauro si gira dall’altra parte, coperte tirate fin sopra la testa, un corpo si lancia su di lui, senza la minima intenzione di spostarsi, Lauro si lamenta un paio di volte, prova a scrollarsi del peso che gli è caduto addosso senza riuscirci. Apre gli occhi e si alza dal letto.  
  
“Mattè, te pare il modo di svegliamme?”  
  
“Ieri notte ho avuto un’idea geniale e nun potevo aspettà.”  
  
“Lo sai che esiste ‘na roba chiamata messaggi, ve’?”  
  
Lauro si dirige al bagno, gli occhi ancora arrossati dal sonno, non si preoccupa neanche di controllare se Matteo lo abbia seguito prima di chiudere la porta e cercare di svegliarsi del tutto lavandosi la faccia.  
  
Quando torna in camera trova Matteo sdraiato sul suo letto, telefono in mano e un sorrisetto sul volto che fa temere il peggio a Lauro, nonostante si conoscano da molti anni ancora non si è abituato alle idee folli dell’amico.  
  
“Mattè dimme sta idea, te giuro che se è na stronzata nun te parlo mai più.”  
  
“Come se potessi resistere anche solo un giorno senza de me eddai.”  
  
Quella di Matteo è chiaramente una battuta ma infondo non ha tutti i torti, la vita di Lauro non sarebbe la stessa senza di lui e senza il suo supporto, non che lo direbbe mai davanti a lui, Matteo se ne vanterebbe per il resto della vita.  
  
Matteo fa sedere Lauro accanto a lui, una mano sopra il ginocchio come per sostenerlo, come se stesse per dargli una terribile notizia e Lauro inizia seriamente a temere il peggio, lo sta fissando impaziente, pronto a ricevere la brutta notizia, lo sguardo terrorizzato.  
  
“T’ho iscritto su Grindr.”  
  
Lauro esala un sospiro di sollievo, il volto rilassato, tranquillità che dura solo pochi secondi, il tempo di elaborare quello che gli ha detto l’amico ed è subito in piedi pronto ad urlargli contro.  
  
“Che hai fatto te mo?? Nun mi pare d’avette mai dato il permesso no?”  
  
“Laurè calmate. Ti lamenti sempre di non avere nessuno che ti ami, oltre me sia chiaro, e quindi ho fatto ciò che farebbe qualsiasi buon amico: ti ho iscritto ad un’app di incontri.”  
  
Lauro scuote lievemente la testa e ricade sul letto, uno sbuffo di frustrazione esce dalle sue labbra, ma ora è nuovamente tranquillo, così tranquillo che quando il suo sguardo incontra quello di Matteo scoppia a ridere.  
  
“Te sei tutto scemo.”  
  
.  
  
Lauro passa la serata a aprire e chiudere l’app di Grindr. Non è sicuro di cosa stia facendo, se deve fidarsi di Matteo e semplicemente buttarsi oppure assecondare il suo istinto e disinstallare l’applicazione.  
  
Continua ad aprire il suo profilo e fissare la scritta _uomo_ e sa che c’è qualcosa di sbagliato in tutto questo, una sensazione di fastidio che si insinua sotto la sua pelle, come se volesse aprire il suo corpo a metà.  
  
Pensa alla prima volta che si è sentito così, quando suo padre gli disse _“tu sei un maschietto non puoi farle queste cose”_ , e poi alla volta successiva e quella dopo ancora, tantissimi episodi della sua vita accumulati da un’unica costante: una perenne sensazione di disagio.  
  
Certi giorni quando si alza e si guarda allo specchio pensa che non vorrebbe vivere nel suo corpo.  
  
Eppure non ha la forza di fare niente, non riesce a parlarne, a sfogarsi, con nessuno, nemmeno con Matteo.  
  
Una parte di sé, quella razionale, sa che non cambierebbe nulla, che Matteo lo guarderebbe sempre con gli stessi occhi, che lo farebbe sfogare, che lo aiuterebbe al massimo delle sue possibilità. Ma non ci riesce, si sente inerme, trascinato dal suo corpo contro la sua volontà.  
  
I pensieri si fanno sempre di più e iniziano a riempirgli la mente, sempre più prepotenti, ma Lauro non vuole ascoltarli, non questa sera, ed è per questo che riapre l’app e scrive alla prima persona che vede.  
  
Se non può zittire i suoi pensieri almeno può cercare di scappare da essi.  
  
.  
  
Lauro si pente di quello che sta facendo nell’esatto istante in cui varca il portone di quel palazzo a lui sconosciuto, ormai non può più tornare indietro, un mix di ansia e adrenalina lo pervade mentre si forza a salire le scale, un piano, due piani e finalmente è arrivato.  
  
Vede il ragazzo con cui aveva parlato poco prima davanti a lui, appoggiato allo stipite della porta che lo saluta, un sorriso sereno sul volto.  
  
Lauro non aveva pestato particolare attenzione al suo profilo, ricordava solo il suo nome, _Edoardo_ , e vagamente che aspetto avesse, ma ora che se lo trova davanti non può far altro che ammirare la sua bellezza.  
  
Guardandolo Lauro non può far a meno di pensare al David di Michelangelo, non sa neanche lui perché, non sa se è il ciuffo azzurro, o gli occhi verdi o le linee rigide del suo volto, ma non riesce a togliersi dalla mente questo pensiero.  
  
Forse presentarsi a casa di uno sconosciuto non è stata così una cattiva idea.  
  
Edoardo gli fa segno di entrare, non si sono ancora rivolti la parola eppure Lauro ha già un sorriso da ebete stampato in faccia, sorriso che non accenna minimamente a scomparire.  
  
Si siedono entrambi sul divano faccia a faccia, entrambi in silenzio, un silenzio che sta iniziando a diventare scomodo per Lauro che quindi decide di rompere il ghiaccio, allunga una mano verso l’altro e si presenta.  
  
“Comunque io sono Lauro.”  
  
Edoardo davanti a lui scoppia a ridere, una risata tranquilla, senza nessun giudizio, tende la mano a sua volta e gliela stringe. Lauro nota subito che quando Edoardo ride i suoi occhi ridono con lui.  
  
“Lo so come te chiami Là, abbiamo parlato fino a dieci minuti fa. Ma sai che non hai la faccia da Lauro? Hai più una faccia da mmh… Lallo. Sì, Lallo mi piace, te dà fastidio se ti chiamo Lallo?”  
  
Lauro lo squadra dalla testa ai piedi, lo sguardo un po’ corrucciato, dopotutto non capita tutti i giorni che un praticamente perfetto sconosciuto ti dia un soprannome, ma stranamente non gli dà fastidio, lui che è sempre stato diffidente con gli sconosciuti si trova a suo agio qua, seduto sul divano di un ragazzo conosciuto pochi minuti prima.  
  
“No, fai pure.”  
  
Edoardo sorride soddisfatto, una mano si posa leggera vicino al volto di Lauro, intrappola un riccio tra le dita e lo attorciglia per poi farlo ricadere sulla sua fronte, gli lascia un tenero buffetto sul naso e poi si alza, le labbra di Lauro si aprono in un sorriso sincero contro la sua volontà.  
  
“Vuoi qualcosa da bere, _Lallo_?”  
  
“Sì, grazie. Me va benissimo qualsiasi cosa.”  
  
Lauro osserva Edoardo uscire dal salone ed entrare in cucina, non può far a meno di notare quanto quei pantaloni gli stiano perfettamente, quanto fascino il suo corpo in tutti i punti giusti.  
  
Inizia adesso a realizzare cosa succederà probabilmente di lì a pochi minuti, non ha mai usato Grindr prima di oggi ma sa bene come funzionano questi “appuntamenti”, come vanno a finire.  
  
Non si era fermato a pensare a questo aspetto fido ad adesso, quando aveva aperto la chat con Edoardo cercava solo qualcosa per distrarsi, qualcosa per evitare i suoi pensieri, non aveva immaginato che si sarebbe effettivamente presentato a casa di uno sconosciuto.  
  
Eppure eccolo qui, seduto su un divano ad aspettare Edoardo.  
  
.  
  
Hanno passato un’ora a chiacchierare, il rumore della televisione in sottofondo che gli tiene compagnia, un’ora di bevute e risate, Edoardo sembra come un vecchio amico, qualcuno che conosce da una vita e con cui si sente a suo agio.  
  
Lo sta fissando, mentre è rilassato contro lo schienale del divano, una sigaretta abbandonata in una mano, sta ridendo per qualcosa che gli ha detto poco fa e vedendolo così Lauro vorrebbe baciarlo e non smettere mai più.  
  
Gli si fa un po’ più vicino, prima di rubargli la sigaretta dalle mani, spegnerla nel posacenere e avventarsi sulle sue labbra.  
  
Edoardo lo accoglie senza fare domande e famelico ricambia il bacio, le sue mani scendono sui suoi fianchi e lo trascinano sopra di lui, finché Lauro non è a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe.  
  
Le mani di Edoardo si muovono sulle sue cosce e accarezzano, stringono, graffiano e Lauro si sente morire, sente quella sensazione di disagio tornare prepotente nel suo corpo, sente le mani di Edoardo bruciare sulla sua pelle, come se lo stesse marchiando a fuoco.  
  
Lauro vorrebbe solo strapparsi la pelle, uscire da quel corpo e viversi il momento solo con la sua mente, come fosse un fantasma. Ma non può.  
  
Le mani di Edoardo stringono nuovamente le sue gambe e Lauro non riesce più a respirare, si stacca di scatto e si siede sul pavimento, unghie che corrono feroci sulla sua pelle, _per farsi male_ , per cercare di non pensare e coprire tutto col dolore fisico.  
  
Percepisce a malapena Edoardo che si siede accanto a lui, la preoccupazione sul volto, gli parla più volte, probabilmente chiedendogli come può aiutarlo ma Lauro non lo sente, i suoni attorno a lui sono ovattati, l’unica cosa su cui riesce a concentrarsi è il dolore sulle sue gambe.  
  
Osserva le strisce rosse sulla pelle chiara, le guarda fisso finché Edoardo non mette le sue mani sopra i suoi polsi, la presa rigida, intimandolo a fermarsi.  
  
Le braccia di Lauro lottano lievemente per poi fermarsi, di botto, come se la sua forza vitale avesse abbandonato improvvisamente il suo corpo, tutto quello che riesce a fare è piangere, cullato dall’abbraccio di Edoardo che lo stringe forte contro il suo petto.  
  
Restano così per quelle che a Lauro sembrano ore, il suo respiro torna a farsi regolare, le sue lacrime smettono di cadere e lui finalmente riesce a calmarsi, a ritrovare un momento di serenità.  
  
Edoardo lo fa sedere lentamente sul divano, come se fosse fatto di porcellana e potesse rompersi da un’istante all’altro, gli accarezza lievemente le braccia, gli prende il volto tra le mani e gli asciuga le lacrime, Lauro si lascia coccolare, una dolcezza che non è solito ricevere, né dalla sua famiglia né dai suoi amici.  
  
“Stai meglio adesso?”  
  
Lauro cerca di parlare ma tutto ciò che esce dalla sua bocca è un suono roco, di gola, quindi si limita ad annuire, un piccolo sorriso solca le sue labbra, un sorriso di convenienza solo per rassicurare Edoardo.  
  
“Lo so che so’ solo uno sconosciuto per te ma se hai voglia di parlare io sono qua, se hai voglia de sfogarti non so. Ovviamente non devi, non sentirti obbligato in alcun modo.”  
  
Lauro tira un sospiro di sollievo, era preoccupato che Edoardo lo cacciasse dopo quel suo improvviso attacco di panico, invece ha davanti non solo qualcuno che lo accoglie ma addirittura qualcuno pronto ad ascoltarlo.  
  
Lauro non sa neanche cosa dirgli, ma sa che parlare lo farà sentire meglio, sente che se non butta fuori tutti questi sentimenti le sue paranoie finiranno per mangiarlo vivo.  
  
“Non so neanche da dove iniziare. Non ho mai parlato di sta cosa con nessuno prima d’ora.”  
  
I pensieri di Lauro si fanno così pesanti che sente la testa scoppiare, si porta le mani alle tempie cercando di placarli, di farli stare buoni solo per qualche minuto.  
  
La mano di Edoardo disegna piccoli cerchi sulla sua schiena, forse se riesce a concentrarsi solo su quel movimento riuscirà a zittire la sua testa quel che basta per far fuoriuscire tutto quello che vi è richiuso dentro da anni.  
  
Edoardo lo osserva, attende che sia lui a parlare, coi suoi tempi, non fa niente che indichi impazienza né tantomeno prova a forzargli le parole di bocca. Lauro non è mai stato così grato in vita sua.  
  
“Ci sono giorni in cui odio il mio corpo, un odio viscerale che quasi mi spaventa, ma non lo odio perché non mi piace lo odio perché è come se non fossi io, come se non mi rappresentasse. Non so neanche come spiegarlo sinceramente, ma ogni volta che qualcuno mi chiama uomo, o anche solo quando vengo associato a quella parola sento il mio sangue ribollire nelle vene, il mio cuore si gonfia con disprezzo e rifiuto.”  
  
I polmoni di Lauro si svuotano completamente, un peso che finalmente libera il suo petto, dopo anni, quasi non ci crede neanche lui di averlo detto ad alta voce, di essere riuscito ad esprimere a parole quello che sente.  
  
Edoardo si guarda intorno un po’ incerto, come se avesse paura di dire la cosa sbagliata e rovinare tutto, ma alla fine lo guarda negli occhi e gli sorride e si decide a parlare.  
  
“Pensi di sentirti… insomma di essere una donna? Scusami non voglio offenderti ma non sono bravo come te con le parole.”  
  
“No, non credo. A volte mi sento a mio agio nel femminile, mi sembra di essere a casa quasi, finalmente libero, ma si ferma lì, non è niente in più di questo. Non so neanche io cosa sono, _chi_ sono.”  
  
“Avrai tempo di scoprirlo, hai tutto il tempo del mondo.”  
  
Lauro è sorpreso da queste parole, si aspettava confusione, rifiuto, sicuramente non di essere incoraggiato e supportato in questo modo. Si sente in colpa ad aver riversato la matassa di pensieri che vive nella sua mente addosso ad Edoardo, che sicuramente si aspettava tutt’altro da questa serata.  
  
“Forse dovrei andarmene.”  
  
Lauro non dà il tempo ad Edoardo di rispondere, è già in piedi pronto a radunare le sue cose e uscire in fretta e furia da quell’appartamento. Una mano però lo ferma afferrandogli il polso.  
  
“No, resta qua. Se vuoi ovviamente.”  
  
Lauro si siede nuovamente sul divano, lo sguardo basso, fisso sui segni rossi che si era procurato poco prima, sente la mano di Edoardo sul suo mento ed è obbligato a guardarlo negli occhi, il volto che si avvicina sempre più al suo, pronto a baciarlo nuovamente.  
  
Le labbra di Edoardo si fermano a pochi centimetri dalle sue, aspettando un qualche segnale che gli faccia capire di avere il permesso di baciarlo. Segnale che arriva forte e chiaro quando le labbra di Lauro si posano leggere sulle sue.  
  
Un bacio pieno di confessioni e affetto, lento e delicato perché, come ha detto Edoardo poco prima, ha tutto il tempo del mondo.  
  
.  
  
Si trovano improvvisamente sdraiati sul letto di Edoardo e Lauro non sa neanche come ci siano finiti, gli ultimi minuti gli scorrono davanti sfocati, ancora troppe emozioni nel suo cuore, nella sua testa, per realizzare esattamente cosa stia succedendo.  
  
Lauro è nuovamente a cavalcioni su di lui, ma stavolta le mani di Edoardo non gli stringono le gambe, gli accarezzano titubanti la schiena, incerte su dove andare, su cosa toccare.  
  
È Lauro a guidare la situazione, ad incoraggiare Edoardo a toccarlo, a muovere le sue mani sul suo corpo, a toglierli i vestiti per lasciarlo _nudo_ , pelle contro pelle.  
  
Lascia che Edoardo veda il suo corpo, che lo esplori, senza vergogna, senza limiti, si lascia toccare ovunque mentre con lo sguardo lo rassicura, un tacito va tutto bene. Lauro si sente stranamente al sicuro, a casa, tra le braccia di Edoardo che lo accarezzano, lo coccolano, venerano ogni centimetro del suo corpo.  
  
Lauro si sente finalmente desiderato.  
  
“Sei bellissima così.”  
  
E Lauro viene, improvviso, sotto le carezze dell’altro.  
  
.  
  
Lauro apre gli occhi lentamente, le braccia di Edoardo ancora la avvolgono, ma quello che ieri notte era un abbraccio caloroso, che lo faceva sentire al sicuro, adesso è quasi una gabbia.  
  
I ricordi della sera precedente lo investono, si era aperto completamente con un completo sconosciuto, si era fidato, aveva raccontato parti della sua vita che nessuno oltre lui sapeva, che nessuno osava neanche immaginare.  
  
E si era sentito bene nel farlo, un macigno si era finalmente sollevato dalle sue spalle aiutandolo nuovamente a respirare a sentirsi _vivo_.  
  
Eppure eccolo qua il pentimento, una sensazione che parte leggera, come un piccolo fuoco nel petto, ma che ben presto divampa per tutto il suo corpo, si sente andare in fiamme, bruciato vivo al rogo, condannato solamente da sé stesso e dalla sua mente.  
  
Lauro sente il bisogno di andarsene immediatamente.  
  
Non si preoccupa neanche di svegliare Edoardo, di salutarlo, raduna le sue cose e si veste in fretta, quando esce dall’appartamento non può fare a meno di sbattere la porta, forte, perché in fin dei conti vuole far sapere all’altro che se ne è andato.  
  
E che non tornerà indietro.  
  
.  
  
Lauro entra a casa stanchissimo, ha passato tutto il tragitto dall’appartamento di Edoardo piangendo, righe di lacrime gli bagnano ancora le guance, nonostante ormai non ne abbia più da versare.  
  
Si lancia nel letto e tira su le coperte, fin sopra la testa, cerca di ovattare tutti i rumori provenienti dall’esterno, i suoni delle auto nella sua via, il vociare dei passanti, ma non ci riesce.  
  
Se potesse scegliere Lauro oggi preferirebbe non esistere.  
  
Vede un paio di messaggi di Matteo, gli chiede come sta, se ha voglia di incontrarlo per pranzo, ma Lauro decide di ignorarli, vuole solo scomparire dalla sua stanza, dal mondo intero, _dal suo corpo_.  
  
Si gira su un fianco, ancora completamente avvolto dal calore delle coperte, tranne gli occhi, quelli fissano la parete, osservano un vecchio poster sgualcito, attaccato ormai da anni, e Lauro non può far altro che restare così, immobile nel suo letto a fissare un punto fermo.  
  
Il poster era stato un regalo di sua madre, Lauro non aveva la forza di staccarlo, nonostante tutto, raffigurava un cielo stellato, uno di quei cieli che non aveva mai visto in vita sua, sempre chiuso a Roma, con troppi lampioni per poter vedere le stelle.  
  
I suoi occhi si riempiono di _blu_ , blu come il cielo di notte, blu come la sua parete, blu come i capelli di Edoardo.  
  
Non riesce a smettere di pensare a lui.  
  
I suoi occhi, il suo sorriso, le sue mani sul suo corpo, la sua gentilezza, le sue carezze.  
  
Nella sua testa c’è solo lui.  
  
Ma non riesce a dimenticare neanche le confessioni della sera prima, come si era reso vulnerabile davanti ai suoi occhi, e forse è meglio così, forse è meglio scappare prima di essere ferito di nuovo, nonostante Edoardo lo avesse fatto sentire vivo per la prima volta da anni.  
  
Perché alla fine finisce tutto sempre così, col suo cuore distrutto in mille pezzi.  
  
.  
  
Lauro decide di fare l’unica cosa che gli sembra sensata in questo momento, uscire con qualcun altro per cercare di dimenticare Edoardo, sa bene che è impossibile, ma farà di tutto per provarci.  
  
Riapre Grindr, il nome di Edoardo svetta in cima alla fila di chat, vorrebbe scorrere veloce, far finta che il suo nome non sia mai esistito, invece ci si sofferma sopra, scorre le sue foto del profilo, ed è quasi tentato di scrivergli ancora.  
  
La sua testa inizia a martellare, prepotente, e non lo lascia andare. Pensieri crudeli gli annebbiano la mente, lacerano le pareti e cercano di uscire, di insinuarsi sotto la sua pelle e prendere casa, pronti ad assillarlo per sempre.  
  
_Non meriti Edoardo. Lui ha bisogno di un uomo, un uomo che sappia chi è, non di quell’ammasso di pelle ed ossa che sei tu. Lascialo in pace, ti meriti la solitudine._  
  
I pensieri si fanno sempre più forti e Lauro vorrebbe solo urlare, aprirsi il cranio e strapparsi il cervello dal corpo, strapparsi direttamente la pelle, quell’involucro di carne che in fondo non l’ha mai rappresentato a pieno.  
  
Ma non sa come fare niente di tutto ciò, quindi si limita ad aprire nuovamente l’app e cercare di affogare il suo dolore nell’approvazione degli altri, nei complimenti che gli vengono rivolti, complimenti a cui non crede neanche un po’, ma che sono sempre meglio del vortice di pensieri che ha in testa.  
  
.  
  
Lauro entra nel bar e ordina una birra, del ragazzo che deve incontrare ancora nessuna traccia, quindi si accomoda ad uno dei tavolini ed aspetta mentre sorseggia la sua birra ghiacciata.  
  
Appena il ragazzo varca la soglia Lauro è quasi deluso, il ragazzo è identico alle sue foto certo, ma è il completo opposto di Edoardo, l’aveva scelto apposta dopotutto, eppure non riesce a togliersi quel senso di delusione di dosso.  
  
Il ragazzo, di cui Lauro ha dimenticato il nome esattamente dieci secondi dopo essersi presentato, è carino e simpatico, riescono a conversare tranquillamente passando da un argomento ad un altro senza fare troppa fatica. Ma Lauro non sente nulla, non prova nessun sentimento che non sia l’apatia.  
  
Il colpo di grazia arriva quando il ragazzo apre bocca e la frase che ne esce colpisce Lauro al petto.  
  
“Son felice di avere davanti un ragazzo _normale_ come te. Sai Grindr ultimamente è pieno di trans e di gender cosi, com’è che si fanno chiamare? Non binari? Cioè insomma io con sta gente non ci uscirei mai, io ho bisogno di un uomo vero. Mi capisci?”  
  
Non sa neanche come rispondere, dentro di lui solo vergogna mista a rabbia, sente che potrebbe tirargli un pugno in qualsiasi momento, quindi si scusa, dice di andare in bagno e ci si chiude dentro.  
  
Si accerta di aver chiuso la porta a chiave e poi scoppia in un pianto silenzioso.  
  
Non riesce ad articolare un pensiero coerente, a sbrogliare quella matassa che si ritrova al posto del cervello, tutto quello che sa è che fa _male_.  
  
Alza la testa e incontra il suo volto nello specchio, occhi verdi che lo guardano fissi, occhi che lo guardano con disgusto, con la rabbia di chi in questo corpo ci si è ritrovato ma non c’è mai voluto stare veramente.  
  
_Vero uomo._  
  
Sono queste le parole che continuano a fluttuargli in mente, Lauro se le è sentite dire fin troppe volte, dagli uomini della sua famiglia, dalla madre, persino da suo fratello.  
  
Ha passato tutta la vita a sentirsi dire di fare l’uomo eppure Lauro uomo non lo è, non lo è mai stato.  
  
Esce di fretta dal bagno, non si ferma neanche a salutare il ragazzo, che lo guarda confuso mentre lui chiude in fretta la porta del bar, la lascia sbattere, noncurante.  
  
La brezza notturna lo colpisce in faccia, fredda, come a volerlo risvegliare ma non c’è nessun risveglio per lui, si sente svuotato, un guscio di quello che una volta era un essere umano.  
  
I suoi piedi si muovono in automatico e lo portano nell’ultimo posto dove ha sentito un po’ di felicità, un posto dove aveva giurato non avrebbe mai più messo piede.  
  
.  
  
Lauro si presenta a casa di Edoardo senza avvisare, nessun messaggio, nessuna chiamata, e ora si trova alle due di notte fuori dalla sua porta a bussare lievemente sperando di non svegliare i vicini.  
  
Edoardo apre la porta, gli occhi ancora impastati di sonno, una mano che cerca di sistemarsi i capelli e appoggia il suo corpo quasi completamente nudo, fatta eccezion per le mutande, allo stipite.  
  
“Mi dispiace di averti svegliato.”  
  
Edoardo non parla, apre soltanto un po’ la porta e gli fa cenno di entrare per poi dirigersi direttamente in camera da letto e sdraiarsi sotto le coperte, gli occhi che fissano Lauro cercando di capire la sua prossima mossa.  
  
Lauro si toglie le scarpe, i pantaloni e la camicia, si siede al bordo del letto, una canottiera bianca gli copre i tatuaggi, e lascia cadere la testa in mezzo alle mani, uno sbuffo di frustrazione esce dalla sua bocca.  
  
Sente la mano di Edoardo intorno al suo fianco, stringere lentamente, e poi la testa di Edo gli cade sulla spalla, un peso che agognava dall’ultima volta che lo aveva visto. Edo inizia a disegnare cerchi con la mano sulla schiena di Lauro in un tentativo di calmarlo e farlo rilassare.  
  
“Di cosa hai bisogno adesso?”  
  
Lauro toglie la testa da sopra le mani, la alza lievemente e fissa Edoardo, non lo sa neanche lui cosa vuole in questo momento, troppi pensieri che gli affollano la mente, ma nonostante lo conosca da poco sente di potersi fidare e di poter dare una risposta sincera.  
  
“Non lo so manco io Edoà.”  
  
Edo si sdraia nuovamente sul letto, prende il polso di Lauro e se lo trascina contro, preme il petto contro la sua schiena, braccia che si intrecciano, gambe che si incastrano e forse Lauro per stasera ha solo bisogno di questo.  
  
Lascia un piccolo bacio sulle dita di Edo, che ricambia il favore lasciandogli piccoli baci sul collo e sulle spalle. Lauro chiude gli occhi e si sente improvvisamente rilassato, non sa cosa succederà il giorno dopo ma sa che si sveglierà tra le braccia di Edoardo.  
  
Gli basta questa consapevolezza per dormire sereno.  
  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Inanzitutto grazie per aver letto ed essere arrivati fino a qua <3
> 
> Come dicevo questa fic è un prequel, quindi se volete catapultarvi nel futuro e leggere di questa versione dei Lalledo felice ad un pride [I live for glitter not you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947224) è la fic per voi!


End file.
